The key aims of this R21 exploratory research proposal are: 1) to develop the Preventing Addiction Related Suicide (PARS) module, a suicide risk reduction training and intervention program that can be incorporated into standard group-based, intensive outpatient program (IOP) addiction treatment;2) to obtain pilot data on its acceptance and feasibility, as rated by IOP patients and counselors;and 3) to assess changes in knowledge, attitudes, and adaptive behaviors about suicide prevention following exposure to the PARS, as rated by addiction treatment participants and counselors at two NIDA CTN (Clinical Trials Network) addiction treatment agencies. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: This proposal aims to improve drug and alcohol addiction treatment by developing and testing a behavioral suicide education and prevention module for integration into standard intensive outpatient addiction treatment. Addiction is a potent risk factor for suicide and suicidal behavior. Although studies show that suicide or suicide attempts are 10 to 50 times more frequent among people with addiction disorders-and even higher among people requiring addiction treatment-no suicide prevention efforts have been developed and tested specifically for addiction treatment settings.